Like a what in heat?
by Sporky92
Summary: Seras unknowingly goes into heat and suddenly eveyone in Hellsing manor is atracted to her, including Sir Integra! Alucard is away on a mission, but will return soon. Can Seras figure out what's going on before he does and is affected too? AxS
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Hellsing or its characters and I am making no money off of this story.

Prologue

Seras Victoria walked quickly through the dark passage leading to the dungeon area of the Hellsing manor, the quarters where she and her master, the No-Life King, resided. She had just been dismissed from Sir Hellsing's office, where she had given a debriefing of her latest recon mission. To her chagrin, it seemed that recon missions were all that were available these days, and even then there was really nothing interesting on the underground radar. It wasn't as if she wanted to be in the thick of battle, wading through mires of gore and ghoul remains, she wasn't her master after all. However she was absolutely bored. When she wasn't on these missions, which were few and far between, she was here, in the manor, doing nothing.

She wasn't the only one affected by the stagnant air, though. Seras snickered as she recalled Sir Integra's look of frustration at receiving no news of malicious vampiric activities. As she entered her room and shut the door behind her, the fledgling wondered if Integra would resort to throttling her master in lieu of an enemy. She giggled at the silly idea.

"Imagining my demise, Police Girl_?" _

Letting out a small yelp, Seras whirled around to face the speaker. A rather intimidating looking vampire sat at her small table, resting his feet upon it and leaning back in his chair. Her master, the great Nosferatu, Alucard. He was without his usual glasses and hat but wore his trademark fiendish smile.

"N- no nothing like that, master! I was only…," Seras blinked a few times and Alucard raised his eyebrow at her pause. "Um… Master… please don't break my chair." Alucard rolled his eyes and leaned the chair even further back, pointedly ignoring his fledgling's warning. Seras let out a small sigh, she hadn't believed he would listen to the request anyway, "Was there something you needed, my master?"

Alucard's smirk shrunk a bit and he was silent for a moment. Finally he spoke and Seras was surprised to hear strong distaste coloring his words. "Sir Integra is sending me on a mission to the Vatican to seek out information. Apparently things are 'too damn quiet around here!'" he muttered doing a perfect imitation of Integra's commanding voice. "So, I'll be gone for a few weeks."

Seras frowned, this place was already boring enough and without her master around it would be beyond dead in the manor. Seeing the look on her face, the ancient vampire's smirk returned. "Awww, don't look so down, Police Girl. I know you'll miss me, but I'll be back."

Seras flushed at her master's suddenly lecherous grin and ground out, "I'll be just fine, thank you." Alucard laughed aloud at her reaction, "Of course you will, because you'll be continuing your training in my absence."

Seras immediately paled. They had been working on the mastery of her third eye as of late. The training had been hard enough with her Master guiding her, but now she was expected to progress alone!?

Ignoring her look of dismay, the elder vampire continued, "While I'm away, I expect you to get much further in your abilities and when I return we shall test them. You should pass easily if you are studious. However, if I should return to find you have neglected your practice, there shall be a punishment." At this his smile practically split his face in two and his eyes glinted in a way that made Seras tremble. Alucard rose from the chair and walked to stand in front of the former policewoman. Seras was forced to lean back against the door in order to look up at him. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his cool breath gliding across her neck

"Do I make myself clear, Police Girl?"

"Y-Yes… m-my master!"

With that, Alucard disappeared into shadows and Seras was left on her own. Letting out a heavy breath, the girl slumped weakly against her door. "_Wonderful," _she thought,_ "Now after I've died on the inside from boredom, my master can come home and finish the job." _

With a dejected groan she dragged herself over to her bed and crawled in, pressing the button top lower the top half of the four poster coffin.

The next night, Seras stood alone on the training field. She had woken up that evening and realized that she had no idea what her Master's test would be like. So to be safe she had chosen a target that was well over 900 meters away. So far, her range had only been pushed to 700, so she thought she'd challenge herself with this one. She closed her eyes and cast out her mind like a net, seeing with her vampiric senses. She sensed the troops in the barracks behind her, heard their heartbeats and soft slumbering breathing. She felt Integra's power, passed down from her great ancestry, the power of Hellsing. And she felt the night all around her.

The calm that pervaded her mind now was somewhat of a surprise. She had never felt so completely focused before, but somehow tonight was different. It was almost as hiver her senses were magnified, but how? Was this her master's doing? Had he given her a boost in energy somehow? However, she sensed this was not the case, she would have been able to feel any extra energy that was her Master's. Curious, she flexed the mental net and found to her shock, that she easily sensed her target. Carefully, she raised her Harkonnen and aimed, allowing her senses to guide her. A perfect hit. She opened her eyes and ran to the target. It was as she had seen. "What..?" she gazed at her Harkonnen and then at the target.

Suddenly she was filled with absolute joy. Jumping up she cried out in delight, "I'm not going to die!" She laughed and gazed up at the moon, which seemed particularly bright all of a sudden.

Suddenly she said in a very low voice, "Tonight is a beautiful night…" She began to giggle uncontrollably at her impression of her Master. When she had finally calmed down, she noticed that dawn was approaching and began walking back to her quarters.

"I hope that this wasn't some fluke…," she murmured to herself. "I hope that I can perform this well when Master returns." However she felt strangely confident. For whatever reason, her powers had gained a powerful boost and she could still feel that she could conjure it again if she chose.

That night, Seras slept more soundly than she had in days, comforted by the knowledge that she now had a chance at passing Alucard's test. She did not realize that the reason for her heightened powers would put her in a position where her Master's test would be the least of her worries.


	2. It's Always the Butler!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the characters or setting, just the plot.

Chapter 1: It's Always the Butler!

For the past week and a half, Seras had been on the training field every night. To her delight, it seemed that with each passing day, Seras' abilities kept growing. At this point she could sense targets well over 3 kilometers away. The rate at which she was improving was astounding. If this kept up until her master's return, she would be able to sense people as far as London. She wondered if hearing all those heartbeats would get bothersome after a while.

Tonight she had found her range had increased another hundred meters. She walked back to her room feeling rather pleased with herself. With Alucard's return only a few days away, she could hardly wait to surprise her master with her heightened abilities.

However there had been some strange things happening as of late. It seemed that the soldiers were acting strangely around her. They looked almost hypnotized whenever she was near. She frowned as she recalled a particular incident:

- Flashback –

As Seras walked down the hall on her way to training, she spotted a couple of guards speaking near a coffee station. They looked as if they had just awoken and were preparing for the night shift. When they saw her, both stood at attention. "Officer Seras!" both men saluted in unison. She smiled at the obvious nervousness on both of their faces. They were obviously still uncomfortable with vampires around. However, she had grown used to such treatment and it hardly fazed her anymore. In any case, she'd probably act the same way in their shoes. After all, normal humans didn't usually interact with supernatural creatures on a daily basis.

She nodded at them as she passed. "At ease, men." They relaxed slightly but were still slightly on edge. Then, just as she had been about to look away, Seras noticed a strange look come over their faces. Their eyes became glazed over and their mouths dropped open slightly. They gazed at her as she passed, never once taking their eyes off of her. She felt immensely uncomfortable as they looked at her and she felt their eyes on her until she rounded the next corner.

-End Flashback-

Seras slipped on her nightgown and approached her bed. That incident had only been the beginning. Now, everyone she came into contact with seemed to act the same way. It was very strange and Seras wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe it was just paranoia but she didn't think so… Sighing as the lid closed on her coffin, she decided not to worry about it. No harm had come of it, and it could just be the lack of missions getting to her. Comforted by this idea, she drifted off to sleep…

"_It's time to see if you listened to me, Police Girl"_

"_Yes, my master! I shall not disappoint you!"A soft chuckle sounded from behind Seras. "We'll see then."_

_She stood on the training field, her Harkonnen at the ready. The moon was extremely bright tonight, and everything looked surreal under its glow. Despite the luminosity, it was still a very dark night and her Master, who was standing right behind her, had positioned the target for his test at 1000 meters. _

_Alucard leaned down to murmur into her ear, "Show me what you've learned, Police Girl." Seras shuddered; it seemed the elder vampire was going to do everything in his power to distract her. _

_However, she felt confident as she raised her weapon and took aim. There was the target, easily in her sights. There was no way she could miss it. Placing her finger upon the trigger, she suddenly felt her master's hands running along her sides and down to her hips. The touch was so light she could have imagined it, but she knew she didn't. _

_Suddenly, almost as if guided by an outside force, she moved the Harkonnen slightly to the right and fired. She drew in a sharp breath. "You missed, Police girl." She stood motionless as her weapon was taken from her hands and tossed on the ground a few feet away. What on earth had she done that for!? _

_Then he was behind her again, his hands firmly gripping her arms. "You know what that means." _

_She whispered, almost inaudibly, "Yes master, I am to be punished."_

_As soon as the words had left her lips, she was spun around and pushed to the ground. She looked up directly into the eyes of her master, who had hold of her wrists and was pinning her down. A grin spread across his features, "You did that on purpose." She looked away and he laughed. Then he leaned down towards her neck, breathing deeply as if he were taking in a scent._

"_Does the thought of my punishment excite you, Police Girl?" As he spoke his lips brushed the tender skin between her neck and shoulder, making her gasp. "Because you smell like it does." Seras whimpered as he slowly grazed his fangs over her skin, "Master…!"_

_**((Okay, so I'm posting the rest of this dream sequence, because it will get quite explicit, on my account at AFF. The address is on my profile. You can read it there if you want because I don't want to risk getting this story banned… Of course, you don't have to read it if you don't want, it shouldn't hinder the plot of the story in any way if you don't. ))**_

"Master!" Seras cried out as she jerked awake out of her dream. Her body was covered in sweat and she was shaking. "W-what the hell was THAT!?" She quickly got out of bed and winced at the slick and slightly sticky feeling of her inner thighs. "Ugh… perfect," she muttered as she grabbed a towel. "I need a shower."

She trudged through the dungeon halls on the way to the showers that were set up for the use of the vampires residing there. Not that her master needed to shower, his phasing ability allowed him to easily take care of his hygienic needs. This meant that the showers were mainly for her use alone, which was a blessing in itself to the young vampire.

She stood under the spray and pondered the strange dream that had woken her. Where on earth had that come from? While admittedly she had always found her master attractive, she had never entertained ideas like those manifested during her slumber. Simply recalling the dream made her cheeks flush once more.

"_I wonder if that really is the sort of punishment he has in mind…"_ she wondered idly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped as soon as she realized what had just passed through her mind. "Ah! What am I thinking! Of course it's not! And even if it was, there's no way I'd fail the test on purpose just to be given the punishment!" She shook her head violently as if trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Miss Victoria, are you quite alright?" a voice sounded from outside the shower facility. It was Walter and he sounded concerned. Seras blinked a few times and her face became even redder than before.

"Um, yes I'm fine Walter… I was just… thinking aloud!" she called back, wondering how much he had heard.

"I see…" came the reply. "I didn't realize you were up yet, it's still the afternoon you know." He still sounded concerned and Seras felt like a complete moron.

"Erm," she responded, " I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just get up early."

"Ah, well then let me set a blood pack in your room for you," he called back before she heard his footsteps receding.

Seras sighed and leaned against the shower wall. "Tonight is just starting out brilliantly, isn't it?"

When she returned to her room, she found Walter there, placing a blood pack on the table for her. She smiled at the ole warrior's consideration, "Thank you, Walter."

Walter turned at hearing her voice and smiled back. "It's no trouble, Miss Victoria. I would have had it here sooner, but Sir Integra needed my opinion on some paperwork."

Seras shook her head. "No, really," she insisted, "Thank you, I know it's a bit early for me to be awake anyway."

"Yes, you did rise earlier than I-" Walter had begun walking towards the door to leave, when suddenly a strange look came over his face. Concerned, Seras placed her hand on his shoulder. "Walter?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"That scent you're wearing, Miss Victoria, is quite intoxicating. Is it new?" He spoke in a somewhat slow manner, as if he couldn't quite focus. "I didn't realize you wore perfume…," he murmured, leaning closer to the vampire.

Seras blinked. She wasn't wearing any perfume, and she had just used ordinary soap in the shower. What on earth was he talking about? "Walter, are you sure you're alright? I'm not- What are you doing!?" she exclaimed when she realized that he had not stopped moving closer to her.

Now he was practically nuzzling her neck, breathing deeply. "It really is lovely, Miss Victoria. It suits you."

Seras paused. Had Walter just called her lovely? "You really mean that?" she asked curiously before catching herself, "Ah, what am I saying! Walter, stop!"

Walter, however, merely ignored her plea and began pulling her closer. Seras didn't want to use force on the old man but at this point she had no choice. Trying her best not to hurt the butler, she shoved him back. Walter stumbled before falling on his backside, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face and Seras ran from the room.

"_What on earth got into him? He had the same look as some of the soldiers lately!" _she thought as she ran through the hall, _"Could this be a move by a new enemy? Mind control perhaps? Hmm, he mentioned a smell. Perhaps a new enemy is using some sort of gas… Then why wasn't I affected? Maybe it only works on humans! " _Seras was unsure of what to think, but she was sure of one thing, she had to report this to Sir Integra!


	3. Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind

DISCLAIMER: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Hellsing -_-…

Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind…

"Sir Integra!" Seras cried from outside the office door. When it took the woman longer than a second to reply, she lost patience and burst in. It may have been rude, but this was an emergency damn it!

Integra looked up, a mildly annoyed look on her features. "Come in, please. Don't mind me-" she stopped her sarcasm when she saw the frantic look on Seras' face. "What is it, Officer Seras?!" she asked, suddenly serious, and if truth be told, slightly excited. It really had been too damn quiet as of late, in her opinion. This might just be something interesting.

"Well, you see Walter- and the guards! They've been! But I don't think they know… Well they're good people, but lately!" Seras stuttered, her words coming in a flood and tripping over themselves.

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. She leaned forward and massaged her temples. "Miss Victoria," she said in a low voice, "Shut up, and take a moment to calm yourself."

Seras' mouth snapped shut and stood completely silent. After taking a few calming breaths, she had calmed enough to get her thoughts in order. She stared at Integra who stared back at her. The seconds ticked by and Seras wondered if Walter was alright, she didn't think she'd shoved him too hard… "Officer Seras...," the vampire was snapped out of her musings by the other woman. "

Yes sir?" she answered politely.

"I told you to take a moment not an hour…"

"Ah! Yes of course!" Seras spluttered, embarrassed, "I just thought that you would-"

"Spit it out, Officer Seras!" Integra's temper flared.

"Yes Sir!" Seras squeaked, greatly intimidated by the way Integra was mauling the end of her cigar. She cleared her throat. "Well, you see Sir," she began. "I've noticed strange behavior in the ranks as of late..."

As she recounted the events pertaining to the men for the past week, she noticed that Integra lost her look of anger and slowly began grinning, obviously excited at the news of something solidly suspicious. When she had finished, Sir Integra was silent and still kept that pleasantly intrigued look on her face.

Seras blinked a few times. She had just recounted nearly being ravished by a butler and getting mentally undressed by every soldier she had seen the past few days, and here was Sir Integra grinning like a maniac. It was a bit unnerving. "Sir?" she asked timidly.

Integra chuckled, "Well, this does sound like a new enemy! It's about damn time, too!" She rose from her desk, suddenly, and began walking towards the door at a fast pace. "Come along. If Walter is currently under the effects of this drug we'll have to do the research ourselves."

Seras nodded and began walking beside Integra. She stared at the floor. At the mention of Walter she had begun to feel guilty. "_I hope I didn't hurt him, the poor thing,"_ she thought miserably. "_It wasn't even his fault. But what kind of drug is this? One with aphrodisiac-like qualities? It hardly seems typical…"_

So lost was she in her thoughts, she did not notice the strange look that had come over Integra's face and the fact that she was now staring at the vampire. Suddenly, Seras felt a firm hand on her wrist that held her back. She turned, confused, "Sir Integra?"

"Has anyone ever told you how nice your skin is?" came the slightly slurred reply.

Seras' eyes widened, "What!?"

Integra continued, "I've always found it so enchanting but tonight it looks exceptionally soft," the older woman brought Seras' arm up and began rubbing her other hand along it.

Seras' mouth dropped open, "Sir, what are you-?" Realization struck her, "Oh no, not you too! This is terrible- Wait … you really think I have nice skin?" Mentally slapping herself, Seras shook her head. "Ah! Damn it, ignore that last question! Sir Integra, get a hold of yourself!"

Seras tried to pull away but Integra's grip was firm and when she looked up she was shocked at what she saw. Integra was blushing! Integra began pulling the girl closer, whispering, "I've never done this before… but I suddenly feel the urge to experiment! Please Officer Seras, oblige me in my request, I'd like to please-, "she was cut off by a sudden slap across her face.

The sound seemed to echo in the suddenly dead silent office. Integra stood stock still, her face turned to the side and her hair hiding her expression. Seras used this chance to retreat back a few steps, gaining a good distance between herself and the Hellsing heir.

She couldn't stop trembling; she had just slapped Sir Integra Hellsing! In a shaky voice she apologized, "I-I'm sorry Sir, but you must get a grip!" She became worried when her master's master did not reply for a long time. "Sir?" she asked, concerned. She moved closer to make sure that Integra was alright.

"Stay back!" Seras was stilled by the command. "I don't know what's going on, but I need to be alone for the moment," Integra muttered, turning from Seras.

"But Sir!" the vampire protested.

"Leave me!" Integra shouted. Seras immediately fled to the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Leaning against the door, Seras stared off into space. What was going on? Had Sir Integra really just made a pass at her? She shook her head. "Why do these things seem to happen only when I'm around," she asked sadly.

A voice from within the office startled her, "What was that, Officer Seras?"

The vampire turned slowly and called a little more loudly, "I was wondering why these things only seem to happen when I'm around." There was a long silence from within the office.

She was about to call out again when Sir Integra finally replied, "Seras, I need you to go back to your chambers and remain there until I summon you. I think I may have an idea as to what's going on… and if you see Walter, send him to me. But keep your distance!"

Seras stared at the door in confusion. Keep her distance? Finally she replied, "Yes Sir"

"And Seras," Integra called again as the vampire had been about to walk away.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"Remember to stay in your room and don't go near anyone!" The older woman spoke in a serious tone that would not tolerate questions.

"Yes sir," she muttered. She began walking dejectedly back towards her room. Integra's words somewhat implied that this was her fault, but she couldn't figure out what she had done.

As she walked through the main hall she spotted Walter at the top of the stairs. She informed him of Integra's orders and sighed when he would not meet her eyes. When she returned to her room, she threw herself onto the bed unhappily. Why did she feel suddenly as if all of this was her fault?


	4. This Sucks! Pun Very Much Indended

DISCLAIMER: Don't own….

Chapter 3: This sucks… (Pun Very Much Intended)

Seras waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And became tired…

And hungry… (It seemed that no contact with anyone meant that she also wouldn't be receiving meals.)

The blond groaned and rolled off of her bed and onto the cold, hard floor, where she laid for quite some time. She stared at the stone, wondering what on earth Integra meant about maybe knowing what was going on. And why had she sounded as if the source of the problem was her? She turned the night's events over and over in her mind until her head began to ache and she forced herself to think of something else.

However, no matter what she tried to think of, nothing seemed to hold her attention for long. Her nerves were frayed, she had a splitting headache, and she was starving. Needless to say, coherent thought was out of the question.

So, Seras let her mind wander. Her childhood, her work at Hellsing, her father, all these thoughts passed through her mind briefly, like fallen leaves scattered by a breeze. Finally one thought stuck.

"Master…," she breathed gently. Just thinking about him made her feel suddenly calm. She smiled; it would make sense that he should fill her mind now. He was, quite literally, everything to her. He was her creator and her destroyer, her father and her teacher, her savior and her tormentor.

She idly wondered if he knew that she entertained these sorts of thoughts about him. Probably not.

Soon, her thoughts flashed back to the dream she'd had that day. A blush immediately stained her cheeks, and then slowly faded.

Who was she kidding?

She'd trade anything for that sort of moment to occur between herself and her master. Though it was the first time her subconscious had been so aggressive with pushing the desire to the surface. Turning over onto her back, Seras murmured softly, "I want him."

'_Oh my, am I interrupting something, Police Girl?' _an unmistakably deep voice resounded within her head.

'_Master!'_ Seras' eyes snapped open in horror, _'Y-you're supposed to be on a mission at the Vatican!' _

The great Nosferatu sounded bored as he replied, _'Yes well that was a complete waste of time. Apparently they are suffering from the same lack of disturbances as we are. So I decided to come back. I should be home by tomorrow. I hope you have practiced, police girl, and not spent your entire time focused on your little love interest.' _With that the vampire's presence had disappeared from her mind.

Her master's last words had sounded slightly irritated. Seras sighed and got back onto the bed dejectedly. So he had heard all of her thoughts about him, and he'd been angered. She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a shaky breath. Hopefully he wouldn't punish her on sight tomorrow. She hadn't realized how disrespectful it was to desire her master as she did.

Lying down, she closed her eyes and fell into a fitful slumber and no matter how disrespectful it was, she couldn't control her thoughts and she dreamt of her master.

"Miss Victoria?"

Seras opened her eyes blearily and looked up at Walter, who was shaking her slightly. Her eyes widened when she noticed that he was wearing a gas mask. "Walter! So it was some weird gas that's been affecting everyone?"

Walter sweatdropped, "Um, not exactly…"

Seras blinked. "Then why…?" she asked slowly.

Walter sighed, "You're going to want to come upstairs for this, Miss Victoria. Sir Integra would like a word with you."

Nodding slightly, she rose and straightened her clothes out. When she looked up again, Walter held a blood pack out to her. She took it from him gratefully, murmuring, "Thank you, Walter, you're an angel."

Walter smiled back, "So I've heard, Miss Police Girl."

When she entered Sir Integra's office, Seras' eyes widened. The older woman was wearing a gas mask just like Walter's. Shaking her head, Seras saluted her master's master, "Sir Integra, what's going on? I don't understand…"

Sitting back in her chair, Integra let out a sigh. Finally, after a long silence, she spoke. "You know I'm not ne to dance arround issues... So I'll just come straight out and say this. Well, to put it simply, Seras…" The vampire leaned forward in anticipation.

"…You're in heat."

Silence, so heavy it was nearly tangible, filled the office. Seras stared at the Hellsing heir in horror. Finally, when she regained control of her vocal chords, she shrieked, "What am I, a bloody Cat!?"

Integra answered with the same ferocity, "No, you're a bloody Vampire!"

Seras immediately became contrite and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Sir Integra…" it was barely more than a whisper.

Integra's eyes softened and she spoke more softly, "It's alright Seras. It's understandable. You've never gone through something like this before." S

eras nodded slightly. After a few moments she looked up and whispered, "How did you… know?"

Integra leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I've only heard stories about this sort of thing, actually," she admitted. "But when you mentioned that the strange behavior only occurred when you were present, it brought it back to my mind. So I had Walter do the research, and sure enough the cases match our situation. I'm going to guess you've had stronger vapiric powers lately?" Seras' eyes widened and she nodded. So that was why she had been stronger lately.

Integra nodded, "I expected as much. Still…" Integra paused, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side, a somewhat bemused expression on her face.

Seras began to get nervous again. "What?" she asked trying to keep calm.

Integra shook her head when she spoke, "You're scent shouldn't be as strong as it is… In fact humans aren't supposed to be affected at all."

Seras looked confused, "Then how were… the troops, and you and Walter…?"

The other woman frowned, a slightly annoyed look coming over her face, "It could be the fact that Alucard is your sire. Stronger female vampires are supposed to have stronger scents and a stronger attraction." Her face grew dark, "Trust that damn servant of mine to complicate things even when he's not here." She shook her head, "In any case, we're going to have to move you out of the Hellsing facility tonight."

Seras' jaw dropped and she spluttered, "W- What!? Why?"

Integra held a hand up, silencing her. "Calm down, Seras. It's just until your heat passes and it's for your own safety as well. Think about it, you've seen how strongly it affects us humans with our weak sense of smell. How do you think Alucard will react as soon as he nears the compound? Do you understand?"

The former policewoman let out a small, "Eeep!" before nodding her head. The thought of a maniacal master chasing her down and ravishing her was… well actually it was pretty hot but still, it was frightening!

Integra continued, "So we'll need you out of here to give your scent a chance to fade in the next few days…" Suddenly Seras let out a squeak and covered her mouth. Integra raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong, Officer Victoria?"

Seras tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. Finally after taking a few calming breaths, she whispered, "Master is coming home… today!"

"What!?" Integra's eyes widened, "He's not due back for another four days!"

Seras shook her head miserably, "He contacted me yesterday. He finished early and was going to return today.

Integra stood immediately, "Dear god, I sense him returning. Seras! Return to your room and stay there!"

Seras ran from the room and Integra sat trying to think of a way of keeping her servant from going berserk and raping his fledgling.


	5. Who do you think you are?

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 4: Just who do you think you are!?

Alucard approached the Hellsing manor on foot, his trademark hat and glasses making him a strange silhouette in the darkness. Under normal circumstances he would have used a faster form for traveling, but he couldn't help but feel that tonight was another one of those beautiful nights. His mood was darkened however by something his fledgling had thought the night before. He had contacted her to inform her of his early arrival but before he could make his presence known, she had revealed a more private thought.

"_I want him…"_

Alucard's eyes narrowed in distaste before a smirk spread across his lips. '_Well,'_ he thought, '_I should have expected competition, after all, something acquired without effort isn't really worth it.' _A hearty laugh escaped him as he thought of the poor suitor that would have to compete with him for the Police Girl, unaware that it had been he himself that Seras had been thinking of.

Suddenly he felt a tugging on his mind and recognized his master's presence. '_Good evening, my master,' _he smile grew even wider when he recognized the feeling of aggravation through the link. He wondered who had had the pleasure of pissing off the Hellsing heir tonight.

'_Alucard!_' Integra snapped, _'I want you to stop breathing before thou get to the manor. I know you find it uncomfortable but it's necessary and I'll explain why once you get here.' _With that, she curtly cut off the link.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. Of course breath wasn't necessary for life in a vampire and most did it out of habit, but not breathing was like being blindfolded for a vampire. The sense of smell was important to all vampires and not having it was very uncomfortable. Not to mention that without breath there was no air to push past the vocal chords and speech became out of the question. Now why would his master wish for him to stop his breath before reaching the manor? Suddenly a breeze blew past him, carrying the faintest of scents with it from Hellsing and Alucard's eyes widened when he caught it.

He threw back his head and laughed manically. So, that was why they had asked him to halt his breathing. Grinning he realized that he couldn't really blame them. If the scent was strong enough to reach him here, any vampire that actually entered the manor and took in the scent would go mad with lust. '_And what a lovely scent it is…'_ he thought taking in a last few sniffs of it before he cut off his respiration.

Integra waited impatiently in her office for her servant to arrive. Finally an inky portal appeared on the wall beside her desk and the grinning face of Alucard came through, followed by the rest of him a moment later. '_Hello, master' _his voice sounded conniving within her mind and she narrowed her eyes.

"So," she muttered, "It looks like you understand the situation then." Alucard nodded, his smirk growing even wider.

Suddenly his eyes caught the gas mask that Integra had placed on the edge of her desk. Raising a questioning eyebrow he looked towards his master. '_A gas mask, master?' _he asked.

She growled and ground out, "Why don't you just read my thoughts? You're going to anyway."

He bowed, '_You know me all too well master…" _

He closed his eyes and her thoughts flashed across his mental vision, as if he were recalling his own memories. When he was finished, he had to remember his direct order not to breathe to keep himself from bursting in to gales of laughter. Still his smile grew to nearly impossible proportions as he looked back at the woman behind the desk, who was once again maiming the end of her cigar. "Not. A. Word," she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. He put his hands up and gave her a look of what she supposed was meant to be innocence, but came out looking smug.

"In any case," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We are planning to send her to an isolated place until her condition subsides." She stopped when she saw him shaking his head still smiling. "Oh, what now!" she snapped.

'_You expect her to leave this place with a scent that strong and travel all the way an isolated location? She'll have half the population of London and every vampire along the way following her by the time she reaches the safe house.' _

She slumped back in her chair and could not deny that he was right. "Well then," she sighed, "I suppose _you_ have a better plan? What do you propose we do?"Alucard crossed his arms and leaned against the wall from which he had appeared.

'_I think it's quite obvious. I'll mate with her.'_

Integra's eyes widened and she coughed on her cigar smoke. Ignoring her, the vampire continued, '_Her scent will only get stronger, and soon just being in the same building with her will be enough to send a human on a chase. That will be a bother, let me assure you,' _he grinned, while she glared, '_This way her pheromones will fade without getting any stronger and…' _his smile became lecherous at this point, _'I will have gained a mate worthy of her position.'_

Integra eyed him warily as she spoke, "You've been planning this since Cheddar, haven't you?" He gave her a noncommittal shrug and the same mock-innocent look. Integra sighed, "Fine. I can see no other solution at this point Alucard." After a moment of silence, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards in an almost smile. "I should have guessed sooner. This is the exact sort of thing you would pull." He grinned back, flashing his long canines. The smile fell from Integra's face and she took on her commanding air again, "Now go fix this, servant!"

Alucard bowed and disappeared into the shadows. Of course he had planned this since cheddar. The potential he had seen in her on the night of her turning was manifesting itself in this strong heat. His guess that she would be stronger than most, had been spot on. It was a sign he had been waiting for. This meant that with the proper training she would indeed get much more powerful, perhaps even being capable of being his equal. She was indeed worthy of becoming his No-Life queen.

However, he was going to have to make it very clear to his fledgling exactly who she belonged to. No unworthy human was going to claim her and if he had to use force to drive that point home, he would.

With these thought running through his mind, he appeared in his room. He now only wore his white dress shirt, pants, and riding boots, his other articles of clothing being discarded. _'Now, it begins.'_ Sitting upon his throne, he closed his eyes and called his dark childe.

* * *

Seras sat on her bed and shivered. Visions of her master, mad with lust, devouring her kept flicking through her mind. She was half terrified, half aroused and she just wished that something would happen already. The waiting was getting to her. Suddenly a smooth voice resounded within her mind, _'Police Girl.' _

'_Master?' _she replied startled, _'Have you returned already?' _

_'Yes,'_ he responded, _'I was already informed of your… condition.'_ Her face burned and she wondered why he had not been affected. _'Don't worry yourself; I'm not breathing so I won't take in your scent.'_

'_Oh,_' she said, relieved and slightly disappointed.

'However,' her master continued, and Seras thought she had never heard him sound so sinister. '_There is another matter we must discuss. It concerns your little… crush. Come to my room, and we will speak about it there.' _Seras blinked, she had completely forgotten about that. Frowning she rose and headed for his room.

Her heat and the increased power that came with it suddenly surfaced, causing her to feel aggressive as she walked to her master's room. So what if it was disrespectful? She couldn't help it! If he was truly disgusted by it, then maybe he should mind his own business and keep out of her thoughts! '_He has no right,'_ she decided, _"to tell me what to feel. I will not suffer for what my heart tells me.'_

Her walk had become more of a stalk as she approached his door. Pushing the door open she walked in with her head held high and kept his gaze as she approached. A smirk was on his face and it grew wider when he saw the fiery look she gave him. No-Life Queen indeed. He became serious when he addressed her, however, wanting to make sure she understood him clearly.

'_Police Girl,'_ he began, '_as my fledgling, there are certain things that you must understand… Your… thoughts the other day were unacceptable. You should not-'_

"Why shouldn't I!?" she exclaimed, having heard enough.

Alucard's eyes widened as she continued vehemently, "I can't help what I feel! Master, I apologize but I don't think you should tell me how to think!" She stared back at him unwavering, tears of anger standing in her eyes. Alucard scowled.

His voice was dangerously low when he replied, '_You would defy me?'_

Seras growled in defiance, "I will not be punished for who I love!" And then she had to dodge as her master leapt at her with a snarl.


	6. Oh, Well then

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Hellsing yet, but Ill inform you if I ever do -_-

**A/N:** Okay so last chapter, yay! Um this story was really fun to write and I want to thank all the readers and reviewers, you guys really kept me going. Oh and I've decided to go ahead and post all citrusy content in this chapter here because… well to tell you the truth I'm much too lazy to go and post it to AFF. XD Anyways, I also want to thank Lady Draculea and Atikkin for their constructive criticisms. They were really helpful and I've edited the previous chapters already, well the ones that needed the most work anyway. I'm still feeling lazy. XP Okay so, with all that said, enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 5: Oh… well then…

Alucard tore through the space Seras was standing just moments before. Spinning around to face her, he let out an animalistic snarl as he leapt again. So, she refused to let go of her human lover? He would simply force her to then. In his rage, he had begun to breathe again. Her intoxicating scent pushed him into a frenzy, driving him nearly mad with the desire to dominate her.

"Police Girl," he hissed, "You will submit to your master's will!"

Seras dodged again, this time managing to whirl around for a counter attack. "No! I won't take orders from you on this subject, Master! I will like whom I choose!"she snarled back, her pupils dilating and her irises smoldering like bright embers. '_Even if it's you_,' she added silently. She would love him until her last breath, even if it meant breathing it today. Keeping this resolve strong, she braced herself and kicked with all her force, trying to catch him in the chest.

She yelped when a strong hand caught her by her ankle and yanked her onto her back. Alucard dragged Seras towards himself, growling at her insolence. He was caught off guard when her other foot connected with his shoulder, forcing him to release her leg and topple backwards.

"So, making full use of your increased strength, Police Girl?" he grinned as her rose to his feet. He fixed her with a look of sheer arrogance, "You still have no chance against me. Your powers may be stronger but you have no idea how to use them. And even if you could, do you really think you are more powerful than me?" Seras also rose to her feet, eyeing him warily.

He was right. While she was definitely more powerful, he was a true Nosferatu. He had walked the earth for nearly half a millennia while she hadn't even been here for two decades. Seeing every one of his movements rippling with restrained power, she knew she could never hope to win. Her only chance was to flee. She glanced around quickly, looking for an escape route.

Big mistake…

When her eyes flickered back to her master, she was shaken to find he had disappeared. Suddenly, a pair of long and powerful arms snaked around her shoulders and a silky-smooth voice purred into her ear, "So, you see the futility of hand-to-hand with me then Seras?" She shivered at the way he spoke her name, somehow seeming to make the word sound deliciously forbidden.

So sudden was his next action that Seras could not stop the small scream that leapt from her throat. Whereas only an instant before she had felt him from behind, now she stared up at him as he stood directly in front of her. His arms were crossed and he looked down at her with immense amusement.

"But surely you see now that any attempts at escape are in vain as well?" he laughed. Reaching out in a flash, he captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Try as she might, Seras could not pull away or move her head at all. Alucard, on the other hand, looked as if he was exerting no more force to keep the fledgling in place than it would take for him to brush dust off his coat.

"So, Police Girl, what are you going to do?" the elder vampire hissed tauntingly.

Seras gazed at him for what felt like an eternity, before her body went limp in surrender. "I submit to your will, my master," she mumbled, her eyes slipping shut. His tangerine eyes burned in vicious triumph at her words and he released her chin. He was taken aback though, when her eyes suddenly snapped open again in rebelliousness.

"But I refuse to learn this lesson master. You may shatter my bones, rend my flesh, destroy me!" she held his gaze for a moment before looking down in resignation, bloody tears slipping down her cheeks. "But I won't stop, you can't make me. I'll never be able to not love you," she murmured, slipping onto her knees in front of her astonished sire, "Even if you are cruel."

Alucard stared down at the girl at his feet in bewilderment. He was the one she desired? Taking a breath, he decided he needed answers and tentatively delved into her mind with his own. In a rush, his head was swamped with memories and pent up emotions which made him slightly dizzy. It was as if her submission had broken down some sort of mental floodgate and now all her barriers were down. Fears, frustrations, _dreams, e_verything having to do with the situation assaulted his psyche.

Growling in slight annoyance and muttering about women and their sensitivities, he began sorting through the jumbled thoughts. As he did, a slow smirk began to appear on his face.

Seras was unnerved at her master's prolonged silence, but she dared not look up at him. Anxiety over her punishment made her stomach twist itself into knots and she felt ill. When her master's deep laughter suddenly boomed through the chamber, she jumped and could not help but look at him fearfully. She was shocked when he knelt down in front of her and took her face gently in his hands, gazing at her with a strange tenderness.

His eyes held an amused glint as he spoke; "Well now Seras, it seems that we have both been stubborn fools."

"What do you mean, Master?" she asked, confused by his sudden change in demeanor.

He pulled her forward until her head rested on his chest and placed his arms possessively around her shoulders. He sighed, "Truly, I am the one at fault. I questioned your loyalty to me, Police Girl. I believed that you would take another for your bed."

Seras' eyes widened as realization dawned on her. Alucard frowned as he felt her slim shoulders shaking. He pulled away slightly to see her quivering in silent laughter. His smile widened and he raised an eyebrow, "You seem to find this terribly amusing, Police Girl…"

Seras giggled helplessly, "I'm sorry master! It's just, well, you were jealous and I was being completely dense and…" she dissolved into another bout of laughter before regaining enough composure to go on, "It's all so bloody _stupid_!_" _

Alucard smirked and sat, pulling the petit girl onto his lap so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He leaned down to take in her scent, delicately brushing his lips along her neck. Seras shuddered, sobering up immediately as she felt his fangs graze her collarbone ever so slightly.

"M-master!" she gasped as he nipped at her skin gently, a flush staining her cheeks at the contact.

"Now Seras," he said softly, running his hands along her sides to rest on her hips, "I think it's time we tackle the issue of making you my mate." She yelped as he ground his hips roughly into hers and her head fell back as she reveled in the sensation caused by the actions. She was barely able to concentrate enough to form her words, "Y-Your –ah! Your mate, Master?"

He pulled back and grinned deviously as she looked back at him with glazed eyes, "Well of course, Police Girl. You belong to me. We might as well make it official while the opportunity has presented itself. Unless," he said with mock resignation, stilling the motion of their hips, "you'd rather not…"

"No!" she nearly shouted, arching into him desperately, "Please, Master, don't stop!"

"Fine! Fine!" he chuckled, "But let's at least get a tad bit more comfortable." He rose; carrying her with her legs still wrapped around his waist, and deposited her onto his bed. He stood there and gazed at her, taking in every curve, the faint tint in her cheeks. She looked up meeting his eyes and the desire he saw there nearly made his knees buckle.

In an instant he was on her. Clothes that served as troublesome barriers were soon discarded and the two vampires desperately intertwined their bodies, like they would never be able to get quite close enough to each other. Tongues met and clashed for dominance; lips were nipped and bitten, the blood making the experience even sweeter; cool and pale hands roamed cooler and paler skin, searching out spots to make the other tremble.

With a feral growl, Alucard pulled Seras closer as he sank his canines into her neck; marking her in the same spot he had bitten to turn her. She screamed, bucking against him, feeling as if he was setting her very soul ablaze.

"Take me! Master… I need you now!" she whispered throatily as she clung to him. Flipping them so that she was on top, she slid down his body, keeping eye contact at all times. Grasping his length, she lapped at the tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking lightly. _'Please, Master,'_ she murmured mentally.

In that instant, Alucard was lost. With a roar, he leapt at her, pinning her to the mattress. Grasping her thighs he wrapped her legs around his midsection once more and thrust with all his power.

She sobbed hoarsely as he immediately pulled out only to slam back in, setting up a fast rhythm. The pain was great for Seras as her virginity was devastated, but the pleasure of finally joining with Alucard was infinitely greater. She had truly become one with her master in body and in soul. Their screams rose to a deafening pitch as their ecstasy neared completion.

"Seras," Alucard demanded, "I want you to scream for me."

"Master!" she cried helplessly, her nails digging into his back.

"My name!" he growled, nipping her shoulder.

"M-Master… Alucard!" she screamed. And with that, both were sent spiraling over the edge. With a final thrust, Alucard released his dead seed into her infertile womb and both sank into a sweet oblivion.

Walter entered Sir Integra's office, carrying her morning tea. She took it silently, giving him a curt nod. Neither said anything about the sounds coming from the dungeons the night before, nor did they acknowledge the red color that seemed to have permanently stained both of their faces.


End file.
